


late night phone calls (707/MC)

by kittenbby



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 is dom, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Smut, hornytingz, just a porn fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenbby/pseuds/kittenbby
Summary: You didn't quite know what made you feel so different about Seven, but one night you discover why you had been feeling this way.just a short phone sex oneshot lol
Relationships: 707 - Relationship, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Female Character(s), 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 374





	late night phone calls (707/MC)

**Author's Note:**

> "Tell me what you want me to do to you." You could have sworn you heard something unzip on the other line.

It was happening again. Although the day had been relatively normal, cracking jokes with Yoosung and making fun of Jumin, as night rolled around Seven eventually joined the chatroom. Instead of smiling to yourself like you always do, a faint blush crossed your face. For the past few days you've been feeling different when seeing his name across your phone. His usual jokes affected you in other ways, his playful flirts making your stomach sink in a familiar way. After not greeting him, he starts typing. You're alone with him in the chat, as the other members had already said their good-nights beforehand.

_**babe!! were u waiting for me?? lolol~** _

Your stomach sank again after reading the flirty "babe," but he kept typing.

**_ahh..i'm so tired after working all day..help me relieve some stress~_ **

**_please..._ **

**_hellooooo_ **

**_babeeeeee_ **

His playful joke made you widen your eyes and squeeze your thighs together. Usually you could laugh and not be affected this way, but things had been gradually changing. you don't know if he was able to sense it too, but you began to slide a hand up your leg from where you were laying in bed. You realized he had stopped typing and was most likely waiting for your response. Sliding a hand into your panties, you typed out a quick response.

**_imhere_ **

_**HEYYYYY!!!** _

_**i was so worried!! where has she gone!?** _

_**what's up with the typos lololol** _

Rubbing your clit, you put your phone against your chest and began going faster until a breathy moan escaped your lips. You slowed when your phone vibrated once more, an emote of Seven crying displayed on the screen. You sighed but didn't stop.

_**typing wth1 hand srry** _

You didn't care if you were being blunt, you wanted to get off to the thought of Seven. Of course you would never say that out loud, but as you're slipping fingers in and out of your hole, you're imagining Seven being the one to do that. You can almost hear his voice, mocking you for how wet you are. Oh, how badly you wanted to hear it.

_**ah?** _

_**ahhh??** _

_**why don't i just call you then?** _

Your eyes widened and you began to quickly type out a response, but not a second later your phone was already vibrating. You hesitated, but nonetheless answered with your hand still in your pants. You were throbbing, and a finger was inside you, still and waiting. Immediately Seven said hello, and the butterflies returned to your stomach. Butterflies? Is that what these were? 

"Hey, Seven.." You tried to control your voice, but you were still a tad bit out of breath. Sprawled out on the bed with your phone against your ear, you could almost laugh at what he would say if he could see you right now. He began rambling some nonsense about someone he was having a feud with. You were listening..But you were also a tad bit distracted. You hit that certain spot and sucked in a breath as your eyes widened. The other end of the line was quiet for a bit, shit, had you blown your cover? He would think you're such a creep, but that didn't stop you from slowly beginning to move your fingers again in a steady rhythm. Seven hummed. 

"Why do you sound so tired love? Are you in bed right now? I bet I can wake you up~"

Your breath hitched and you're sure he heard it, because he let out a chuckle. You began stammering, the heat on your skin rising.

"Y-Yeah, I am in bed right now..I'm not..I'm not tired though." You let out a small gasp as you sped up your fingers. What in the hell are you thinking?

"Hmmmm? What's got my lovely so worked up in bed? You're not doing naughty things, are you?" 

Although it was clearly a joke, your heart began racing and you found yourself at a loss for words. he noticed the obvious lack of an answer and gasped over dramatically. "Wow! Whatcha thinking about? I've always wondered what women fantasize about. tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!!" He was acting surprisingly normal, knowing that you were fucking yourself while talking to him, although he didn't know you were thinking about him as well. Your fingers felt so good in you, and you began losing sense of all reality and not caring about the consequences, so when you let out a rather loud moan and stated breathlessly, "Y-Y-You, Saeyoung..." He found himself at a loss for words. He went silent, and you immediately regretted what you had spoken. 

"Ah, I see." His voice had taken on a deeper, more serious tone. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." You could have sworn you heard something unzip on the other line.

"Well.."

"Tell me."

You began speaking slowly, although your fingers weren't moving as slowly. "I want you to..Be rough..Give me everything you've got." You slowly became more confident and quicker with your thrusts into yourself, although your face was burning up.

"Rough? You want me to pin you down and fuck you with no mercy? You'll have to beg for it then.." His breathing became irregular. "Ah, I'm touching myself to the thought of you all marked up by me, all mine.." 

You let out a whine which he enjoyed. "please, Saeyoung.."

"Please what? You've gotta be more specific than that." You could practically see the smirk on his face, feel the warmth of his body. 

"Please make me yours..please fuck me.." You let out another moan becoming extremely close to cumming on the spot, "Please let me cum."

"Not yet angel, I can hear how wet you are. But not yet." He groaned. "God, I want you so badly.." He was getting closer, hearing the sounds you were making on the other line. He began going faster, squeezing his cock, imagining how tight you would be. He felt his stomach drop. He edged himself a little more, only to torture you a bit longer.

"Cum, now." He moaned out and immediately you let out a moan of satisfaction, dirtying your sheets. You were panting, as was he. The butterfly feeling in your stomach had been satisfied, but there was tension lingering in the air. Seven broke the silence, still panting. 

"That was amazing, shall we do something like this again? I can't wait to see you at the party..Don't worry, I'll make sure everything we "discussed" happens in due time. Bye-Bye!"

And with that, he hung up, leaving you speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> really hope you enjoyed! this was my first MM fic, and it was my first fic in a looooong time. i'm sorry if seven is a little ooc, i tried my best even though its a lil short! ty for reading!


End file.
